Twiist
by ittss.maddieee
Summary: girl going to CGL. but i dont think this storylines been done  perhaps a relationship, havent thought that far ahead  twist at the end - hence the name ;D  please read!
1. Chapter 1

FIRST FAN FIC, unfortunately i do not own holes or the genius behind it.

It sound like the normal girl going to CGL ...blah blah blah, but there's a twist at the end..hence the name

Based on the film, as haven't had a chance to read the book so if i get characters wrong.. review and tell me!

Apologising in advance, grammar and punctuation are not my strong points

ENJOY

Twiist

Chapter 1

Hayley was an accident. No one cared.

Her mother she never met, as she was immediately given to the state as an unwanted burden, then she was handed to the care system in the United Kingdom. Hayley's childhood was disrupted, as she was passed from carer to carer, without the love a young girl desires and needs.

The loss of love and care to Hayley, turned her into a girl who craved attention, the only way possible she saw to achieve this, was to turn to crime.

.

Next thing Hayley knew, she was handcuffed to the rail, on the back of the seat in front of her, in an old dirty bus. The sun beaming through the windows was burning her sensitive ivory skin. The guard who sat opposite her, was cruel and made sure Hayley could see his small electric fan keeping him and the driver cool and emphasized his frequent gulps of water, whilst she was tortured underneath the sun's cruel blaze.

Hayley had long, thick red hair, which was naturally firmly held in ringlets. Her green eyes dazzled like emeralds, especially in the sun. She was tall for the age of 16 and skinny too.

After four long hours of driving in nothingness. Hayley was gripped by the shoulders by the guard and roughly pushed down the steps.

"Right, you must be Hayley, follow me,"

The man noticed, her shock and amazement at not finding a lake.

"this aint no girls scout... girl" the strange looking guy mumbled, looking confused.

They made their way into an stale smelling office.

"Now you 'av two suits one for work and one for leisure, so um.. get changed."

At that moment something snapped inside Hayley.

"EXCUSE ME. NO FREAKING WAY. AM I GOING TO GET CHANGED IN FRONT OF A JERK LIKE YOU?"

"right.. Yeah ok you can go in there." This man pointed to a cupboard, filled with dust, and smelt strongly of cigarettes.

After she had changed she went back into the office.

"Ok girlie I'm Mr Sir, i don't want you thinking you can have special privileges just because you're a girl, you 'ear me? You're a criminal, just like the rest of 'em, 'ere to build character." spat Mr Sir

Trying to hide her laughter, she muttered. "Yes Mr Sir"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Immediately after this, the door swung open, making the heat less bearable.

A tall woman entered the cabin; she had red hair tightly gripped into a loose bun, nearly the same shade as Hayley's. She had a stern face, which turned too shocked as she saw Hayley.

"excuse me , but what the hell is a girl doing in my camp." The Woman screeched.

"ma'am this is Hayley.. uhh.. Hayley this is the Warden" Mr Sir said quietly.

"THAT DIDNT ANSWER MY QUESTION, YOU JERK." Screamed the Warden

"uhh.. hi, you know i'm still here."

The warden turned to look at her, if looks could kill, Hayley would have been dead and buried, probably in one of those holes the bus drove past; she thought.

It all happened in one swift moment; the warden turned and slapped Hayley on her right cheek. She then quickly stormed out the room, muttering something about getting a pen and a key. Although that was at the back of Hayley's mind. Her cheek was stinging and could rapidly feel it going a dark shade of crimson.

Tears crept onto her cheeks, and she shakily wiped them off.

"well, you obviously caught her on the wrong day." Sighed Mr Sir

"is this even legal?"

Mr Sir shrugged of this question, just as a weedy thin man walked in. With about a gallon of sun cream dumped on his nose.

"Hi, you must be Hayley. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Mr Pendanski, now you'll be staying in D-tent the 'D' stands for diligence..."

They made their way to a dirty scruffy looking tent.

"Yo mom, why do you have a fit bird on ya arm?"said a guy with big goggles.

"Rex..."

"Yo mom, its X-ray, sorry birdie this is X-ray, I'm Armpit, that's Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, and Zero"

Hayley nodded, knowing she'd never know their names.

"Well lads, this is Hayley, i expect you to look after her and be proper gentleman." Chuckled mom, obviously thinking what he said was funny.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD. JUST GET OUT." Hayley pushed mom out of the tent. Followed by spluttering Mom made when he hit the ground. Hayley turned round to see all the jaw-dropped guys, made her giggle. "Sorry my mood swings quickly, better be careful." She added with a smile.

"You wait till the Warden hears about this, Hayley, you'll be _very _sorry." Stammered mom.

"Wow that was cool!.. Hi I'm Squid"

The guys rolled their eyes.

"Womaniser" explained Magnet.

"Ok where do i sleep?"

Caveman pointed to a cot next to his. The sight repulsed Hayley, but she'd had worse, whilst in care.

"So birdie, why is a girl having the pleasure of staying... why is one of your cheeks so red?" exclaimed X-ray

"that crazy bitch woman slapped me as i 'caught her on the wrong day'" said Hayley copying Mr Sir.

"oooh a bitch fight, now that's hot" said Squid

"yeah and i bet you I'll be able to give you a slap, twice as hard." Said calmly by Hayley

"Nah you don't look like the fighting sort."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Hayley punched him in the jaw.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" screamed Squid in agony.

"must be" grinned Hayley.

Before the conversation could resume, a piercing noise made Hayley jump.

" finally... DINNER!" yelled Armpit


End file.
